What the Witch Boy Wants
by Kaien Brief
Summary: We all have seen how childlike Klarion can be when he wants something so how does he act when he wants a girl? KlarionXOC
1. Prologue

**I read a Klarion story and realized that while he has only shown up once in the series his character would make for some great stories. This will be my first story rated higher than K+ so yay, finally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>Deep in the shadows of an alley a teenage boy hides watching the people on the street mill about. The first things one would notice about this boy would be his devil horn hair, talon like nails, and unsettling smile. His very presence unnerved those around him but those who knew who this boy truly was were absolutely terrified.<p>

He was a Lord of Chaos, a spoiled brat with a twisted sense of humor looking to turn the world into his personal playground of pandemonium(1). Klarion Bleak was many people's definition of a nightmare.

He had just finished some business with The Light when he decided to cause some trouble for the mortals when something, or more like someone, caught his eye. From the shadows he watched a group of girls, all around the age of fifteen walk past him. Every one of them were annoying stereotypical American girls that Klarion would rather not have to deal with except one. One among them had a striking aura perfect for the mystic arts, which was what first caught his attention. Closer to her now he could see that she was quite pretty and had this essence to her aura that Klarion just liked. He felt compelled to know more about her. His train of thought about this girl was interrupted by a very impatient cat meowing.

"Hold on Teekl, I'm busy." he whined.

Teekl leaped up into the Witch Boy's arms trying to get his full attention. Klarion caught the cat but continued to watch the girl walk by with her friends. Petting his familiar Klarion gazed at the girl thoughtfully.

"A Lord of Chaos should always get what he wants right Teekl? Well I want her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short but that's because it is just a prologue the first chapter should be coming soon.<strong>

**Please review they make me work harder :)**

(1) Quote from episode 7 Denial by Kent Nelson


	2. Chapter 1

**Time to meet my OC promise not to let her become a Mary Sue, let me know if she does though. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this on alert, seeing so many people interested in this story makes me excited and nervous to write this. I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, just Lenore and her family**

In a common unremarkable suburban house the quiet of the morning was interrupted by the sound of a loud gruff voice, "Lenore Marie Raven!"

"Coming Dad!" A teen ran down the stairs with jet black hair flying behind her and bluntly cut bangs brushing in front of her emerald green eyes. She was a pretty girl, she wouldn't stand out in a crowd, but she would never be called plain. The owner of the voice, her father, on the other hand was quite plain; tall, with short brown hair, and green eyes he had passed down to his daughter. He was sitting at a kitchen table with a mug of coffee in one hand and the other resting on the keyboard of a laptop. "Lenore I want you to explain these grades right now."

Lenore walked into the kitchen with a confused look on her face, "Dad what are talking about?"

"I'm talking about this math quiz, we can look up your grades online remember? You got a D on your math quiz and there are a couple zeros in for some Spanish assignments, what is that about?" Her father was becoming very irritated with the low grades.

"Well I was out with some friends so I didn't have time to study and my Spanish teacher probably lost those assignments, she's not very organized-"

"Do not blame the teacher and you should have been studying not messing around. You used to have all A's and now this is happening, what is going on?"

The teen sighed and sat down next to her father, "Look Dad I used to do nothing but study but now I have people to hang out with, is it really so bad to let my grades slip a little? I was never going to be valedictorian anyway and it's not like these grades are common."

He just shook his head at her, "After school you are sitting down with your mother and I and we are going to talk about this. Now hurry up you'll be late for your bus."

"Yeah yeah Dad, I'll see you after school."

"Don't give me attitude," he demanded sternly.

Lenore gave him her most innocent look, "I'm not Daddy, love you." And then she grabbed her bag and dashed outside.

* * *

><p>Klarion and Teekl had followed the school bus to Star City High. Normally he would have grabbed the girl and gone without a thought but he came here with the intention of causing some trouble so that was what he was going to sat there in front of the school watching students come out of the bus and wondering what mischief he could cause when he heard some students talking about him.<p>

"Who's the freak?"

"I hope he's not a new student."

"Oh come on guys, maybe he's going to a costume party." The group exploded in laughter right then without any consideration of the fact that he was standing right there.

It goes without saying that Klarion was not happy with their mirth. "Mock me will they? Well I know just how to punish them." One of his signature smiles spread across his face as he spotted a stick that looked like a snake. A wave of his hand and the stick turned into a rattler. Within seconds the laughter was replaced with screams. And Klarion's cackle of course.

Lenore was a few feet away from the terrified group when this all was happening. "Kate what do you think is going on?"

"I have no idea but - SNAKE!" Kate, a blonde companion of Lenore's started pulling her away from the serpent that had scared her stiff. When she felt her friend pulling on her arm Lenore snapped out of her temporary trance and got as far away as she could. At least that was the plan before she smack dab into Klarion.

"Hey will watch where you are going?" the boy demanded, he may like this girl but that didn't mean he was going to act like Prince Charming around her.

"Well sorry but I was trying to get away from that rattlesnake, they are poisonous you know." She snapped back, no way was she going to let this guy talk to her like that.

Klarion was surprised since most people were too scared to talk back to him like that. Then again he rarely spent time amongst the mortals who did not know who he was. He decided to have a little more fun and mess with the girl's head. "What snake are you talking about?"

'_Is this guy stupid or oblivious?' _the raven haired girl wondered. "That one over…" she gestured broadly to where the snake was but when she looked she only saw a stick. "Wait, where did it go?"

Klarion was snickering while Lenore, Kate, and some other students searched for the serpent. "You mortals are so entertaining."

Lenore was the only one who picked up on his choice of words, "You say that as if you're not one yourself." It was then that she finally took notice of his strange appearance and attire. "Who are you?"

"Klarion Bleak and what about you? What's your name?"

"Lenore Raven," the bell alerted the students to the beginning of classes. "Dad will not be happy if I'm late," she grumbled. Shifting her bag higher up on her shoulder and turned back to Klarion, "Look class is starting and I've got to go. By the way are you a new student here?"

"Pft as if I'd ever waste my time here." He let his disgust at the thought show in his voice and expression.

"Hey public school isn't that bad," Lenore defended assuming that he went to private school which would explain the uniform. "Well I'm leaving maybe I will see you later." And with that Lenore turned away and caught up with Kate who was already half way to the front doors. When she did catch up Kate gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"Lenore what were you doing talking to that freak?" Lenore rolled her eyes; Kate could be such a snob sometimes.

"He's not a freak, he's just different."

"You know that's what people say to politely say freak, right?"

"Stop being a jerk Kate, besides we are going to be late to class."

Meanwhile Klarion was in the same spot as before but now with Teekl on his shoulder. "Well Teekl she seems busy. We will find her later but for now these idiots seem rather jumpy…" He trailed of evilly and then began cackling again as he teleported himself and his familiar into the school building.

**AN: so how did I do? If you are going to criticize be constructive. Also while playing pranks on high school kids seems below an evil villain I can definitely see Klarion doing that every once in a while for some entertainment. Of course his pranks would be a bit crueler than what is typical**


	3. Chapter 2

**I was disappointed there were no reviews but the stats I'm getting say people like the story so far so that's good but I would like feedback please. Also if the mentioned pranks sound lame that may be because I've never pulled a prank unless you count TPing a house, use your imaginations for some better ones if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"Woohoo! I can't believe our good luck!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah well don't say that to any of the victims." The two girls along with the rest of the student body were leaving school two hours early today, why? Because at least five students were injured thanks to various pranks. The teachers had no idea who was setting up these pranks but as the last few became more dangerous everyone agreed it was unsafe to stay at school.

"Of course not, I mean poor Peter." Kate leaned in to whisper in Lenore's ear, "Did you hear what happened to him? Someone rigged the knobs on the sinks to shock him every time he touched one."

Lenore shook her head in disbelief, "Who on Earth has enough time to do these things and more importantly has the imagination to come up with them?" The two girls continued their conversation as they walked home, completely oblivious as to their being followed.

'_She thought that was creative?'_ Klarion scoffed, _'Must have a rather boring life. I could do so much better but this is one of the JL's hotspots and I'd rather not see them today and some of my pranks would definitely catch their attention.'_

Teekl didn't understand why Klarion was becoming so preoccupied with this normal human girl, she had nothing that could interest him or The Light, but as time wore on the cat like creature soon became curious as well. She decided to put on her adorable-Earth-kitty-cat act and ran up to the two girls. Once there she looked up with a meow gaining their attentions.

"Oh look it's a kitty," Kate squealed stopping to try petting the reluctant cat.

"An odd looking cat," Lenore commented stopping with her. This street was relatively free of strays so she looked around curious to see where the creature came from. Her eyes almost immediately landed on the odd boy she had met that morning. "Oh hey Klarion, I'm guessing she's yours?"

"Yes she is and would you stop that," the witch boy snapped at Kate, "Teekl doesn't like you touching her." Teekl proved his point by dashing away from the too affectionate blonde and jumped onto Klarion's shoulder.

"Sheesh sorry," Kate said offended by the boy's attitude.

Lenore could only guess at the hundreds of insults going through her friend's mind right now so she took control of the conversation before any were spoken. "I thought you said you didn't go to our school, so what are you doing here?"

One of his unsettling smiles spread across his face, "Oh, you know, I was just in the neighborhood."

Kate leaned to Lenore's ear again to whisper, "I wonder if _he_ had anything to do with what happened at school."

"Kate," Lenore began to chide.

Klarion crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the blonde girl. "You know _Kate_," the boy sneered, "whispering about me while I'm standing right is rather stupid. If you going to try and hide it, hide it _well_."

"Fine I'll just say it, you are really freaking creepy, probably have something to do with what happened today, and I should probably call the police for you being a stalker. Seriously why are you following us?"

Klarion sneered, "That's none of your business girl."

"Fine, hmph, come on Lenore let's ditch him, my mom works around the corner, she can give us a ride home."

"Actually I feel like walking but you can go." Truth was Kate had been in a snobby mood all day, obviously, and Lenore didn't want to deal with it anymore. And maybe she was just a bit curious about Klarion, just a little. As creepy as he was she liked him, he was interesting. Sure she didn't know that much about him but that much she could tell.

"Are you sure? It's about to rain and you're wearing a new outfit," Kate questioned, gesturing to the gray cloudy sky and Lenore's new dark green blouse and khakis.

Lenore smiled at her friend reassuringly, "I'll be fine, say hi to your Mom for me and I'll see you in the morning."

"If you're sure, see ya and good bye _freak_."

"Bitch," Klarion shouted to the girl's backside and then turned to Lenore before she could retort, "Why are you friends with her?"

"She's not normally that rude though you certainly didn't help the situation."

"I hardly said anything to her," the boy defended.

The raven haired girl started walking towards her destination with the boy following, "Haven't you ever heard 'It's not what you say but how you say it'?"

Klarion ignored her, deciding not to respond and Lenore took the opportunity to observe him more closely than she did before. He was only an inch or two taller than her with pale skin that made her own look slightly tan in comparison. Dark brown eyes and his black hair was styled in a mop top with devil horns protruding from either side of his head. _'Must use a lot of hair gel to keep it up all day,'_ she mused absentmindedly. He was wearing a uniform that resembled a suit, complete with a tie and his fingernails were long, sharp, and black. They more closely resembled claws. And of course in his arms was Teekl, ginger fur with odd looking markings on her face and blood red eyes. To be honest she looked almost feral.

"It's impolite to stare," his voice interrupted her thoughts. Klarion had an amused look on his face, many of the students stared at him today and they all infuriated him, but he didn't seem to mind Lenore's staring. In fact he almost liked it.

Lenore blushed when she was caught staring at him, "S-sorry, umm so what _are_ you doing here?"

"I told you I was in the neighborhood."

"Okay but seriously you wouldn't know anything about all the pranks at school would you?"

His amused face brightened, "What if I told you I did all that?"

Lenore looked at his face more intensely, trying to see if he was being serious or not. "I would tell you that you had too much time on your hands torturing people."

"But it's so much fun," he replied gleefully, "besides when you have magic why not use it?"

Lenore started laughing, "Magic? Magic doesn't exist." As she continued laughing Klarion became annoyed.

"Of course it's real. In fact I'm a Lord of Chaos, an almost omnipotent mystical being," he boasted.

"Oh is that so. Well show me magic boy," the giggling girl challenged.

Klarion smiled evilly, "Alright then." With the challenge accepted he grabbed Lenore's arm and took her into an abandoned side street, "Don't want to attract any unwanted attention," he explained. Teekl jumped out of his hold and Klarion took a stance, feet shoulder width apart and his arms ready at his sides. "Okay now watch this," as he said this he threw his arms in the air and conjured a red flaming dragon (like the one he made during the battle against Dr. Fate) that twirled around in the sky. He then took away the dragon and began levitating above Lenore's head, just to drive home the point.

Completely dumbfounded Lenore stared up at the apparent lord. If she were watching this on TV she would have declared it fake but here she couldn't, it seemed all too real. "But but how is that possible?"

Shaking his head at her ignorance, "Silly girl, no wonder you haven't unlocked your own potential. I'll have to fix that when I'm not busy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the potential to be a powerful mystic," he explained as if to a child, "not as strong as me but you can be pretty good."

"You want to teach me magic?"

"Yes, it'll keep you busy while I'm not at the castle," he said floating back down to the ground in front of her.

"Okay now I'm confused, what castle are you talking about?"

Klarion was beginning to become annoyed again, having to explain everything to her, "We are going to the castle I stay at whenever I'm on the earthly plane. While there I will teach you magic, is that plain enough for you?"

Lenore began backing away from the witch boy and snapped out of her confused daze to begin speaking firmly, "Who said I'm going to your castle with you? I have to get home, I'm in enough trouble as it is with my grades so I'm not going on some little adventure with you."

Now Klarion was upset, "I said you are coming so you are. Who cares if your parents are upset?" He always got what he wanted he wanted it with few exceptions, why should Lenore be one of them? He wanted her to come and stay at his castle and so she will.

"I do!" she screamed, now scared of the boy in front of her, "Sorry Klarion but I'm leaving." She turned around ready to sprint home the last five blocks. She didn't get to take more than two steps before Klarion appeared in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Nuh uh, we are going this way," he snapped his fingers and a black hole appeared beneath them, swallowing them up with Teekl jumping in behind them.

**AN: I really like this story I just hope I can convey it so it is as good on paper as it is in my head. Let me know how I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to take more time with this story and postpone postings so more people will see it but I can't help it. I feel the need to write a chapter and then feel the urge to put it up immediately. Not good for my GPA but great for ya'll I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lenore and the Raven family, if I owned anyone else I'd be rich and be too busy to write**

In Star City

"Edgar where is Lenore?"

Ed Raven had just walked into his home to find his year old son crying and his wife practically attacking him in hopes for an answer. He had no idea what was going on but he knew one thing, everyone called him Ed, 'Edgar' was reserved for when something seriously wrong happened.

"Margaret what is going on? Shouldn't she be home from school around now?"

"She should be home by now," the woman was nearly hysterical, "I got a call from the school saying that the students were let out early due to some incidents. I tried to call her to see if she wanted a ride but she left her phone at home today so I called Kate. Kate walked home half way with her before they split up. That's the last anyone's heard from her. I was hoping maybe she was with you or that she told you something about being gone. I know it's only been a couple hours but do you think that maybe…" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Honey calm down, take care of Allen and I'll call Kate again. I'm sure everything is just fine," Ed did his best to comfort his wife but the truth is he was just as worried. He had told Lenore she was in trouble and had to come straight home. She may have developed an attitude recently but she always listened when she was in trouble. Besides she would've come home for at least a minute to retrieve her phone.

The worried woman rushed over to her son and began to quiet him while Ed went to call Kate. As soon as she answered Kate began to attack Ed with questions much like his wife had before he could even get a 'hello' in.

"Mr. Raven is Lenore there? I've been calling everyone including your neighbors and Mom and I have been driving up and down the road where he should be but she's not there and no one has heard from her and and…" by the end of it her words were becoming a jumbled mess.

"Kate, just wait a second, no we haven't heard from her yet. Tell me what happened."

He heard the girl take a deep breath before talking again. "We were walking home after being let out early. We weren't far from your house when we split up, I offered her a ride the rest of the way but she said no and kept walking, talking to that guy. Wait a second I forgot to mention him, I don't know how but I did. There was this creepy guy, around our age, that Lenore met this morning. He doesn't go to our school he was just lurking around and then he followed us with his cat. He was a real jerk to me but not Lenore. I bet he has something to do with this!"

Ed listened to her story very carefully and tensed when she got to the part with the boy. Lenore was smart enough not to do anything stupid but teenage boys…

"Kate meet us at the police station, they'll want to hear your story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Star City police station wasn't as busy as it used to be, crime has been going down Green Arrow came into the picture. There were definitely some benefits to being the hometown of a super hero.

Towards the back at the desk of one of the detectives the Raven family was describing Lenore and giving all the information they could while at another desk Kate was giving her story.

"Are you sure you have never seen this boy before miss?" The detective asked while waving over a sketch artist.

Kate nodded her head, "Yes I'm sure I would have remembered meeting this guy before." The artist sat down with her pad in front of Kate and asked her to describe him. "Well he's average height, pretty skinny, dark eyes I think with black hair spiked up like horns. He looked like he may have belonged to a cult, had a weird name too. Klarin or something like that."

The detective's head snapped to attention. "Klarion?"

Kate's face brightened with recognition, "Yeah that was it, how did you know?"

"I need to make a call," he got up and left without answering the girl's questions.

He came back fifteen minutes later asking everyone to come to his desk. "First of all, I do not want to alarm you folks and everything is being done to find your daughter. But unfortunately the name and description that Miss Kate has given us matches that of a super villain." Everyone gasped at the news and Margaret began to literally tremble. "I have called Green Arrow, he and other super heroes who have experience with Klarion are coming here."

For the next hour the family bombarded the police with questions about Klarion and were only able to gather that he was some sort of wizard. The force was relieved when Green Arrow, Batman, and Zatara came to speak with the family. GA because it was his hometown, Batman because he has fought Klarion before, and Zatara due to his abilities in magic. Kate once again relayed her story and Batman produced a photo of the witch boy for her to confirm his identity.

Green Arrow tried to relieve some stress, "Don't worry we will get Lenore back and everything will be fine. She will be home as soon as possible."

The family accepted this but Ed still had more questions, "What is he like? I'm sorry but I need to know what kind of monster my daughter is with."

"We completely understand," responded Zatara's accented voice, "I would wonder the same thing in your position." He stopped trying to think of a way to tell the truth without giving them anymore reason to worry. "Klarion is very powerful and has a bit of a temper but when it comes down to it everything he does has a … purpose. I do not know why he would take her but we will return her safe and sound." The magician gave the man his most comforting smile and then the heroes went away back to the Watchtower presumably.

The Ravens and Kate could only go home and wait.

**AN: So because this chapter ended up so long I have decided to split it up into two shorter chapters, it was originally going to be half Star City half at the castle. I've got to ask, has anyone noticed some significance with the Raven family names? Props to whoever figures it out first.**


	5. Chapter 4

**WitchBitterRose and Epic Mickeygirl is right about Edgar Allan Poe, the first true American author, Father of the horror story and my personal favorite author of all time. In this story the father and brother each share parts of Poe's name, The Raven was his most famous poem and like most of his work was about a young beautiful dead girl this time named Lenore. Another of his poems was To Margaret.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one of true value though it'd be cool if DC comics saw this and decided to make Lenore real *looks at sky hopefully* like that will ever happen**

In Klarion's castle a few hours earlier

When the two teens began to fall into the black hole Lenore closed her eyes as tightly as possible. The sensation of falling scared her and she instinctively latched onto Klarion. He was surprised about her reaction to say the least, no one had ever clung to him for safety before, but it was a pleasant surprise and he almost regretted reaching their destination a split second later. When they landed Klarion and Teekl landed perfectly from experience but Lenore lost her balance. She wobbled a little bit before Klarion steadied her.

Once she stilled, Lenore opened her dark emerald eyes and frantically took in her surroundings. They had landed in what looked like a study. The room was cold with the only warmth coming from a stone fireplace on the right side of the room in front of it was a deep wine red colored rug with a matching couch and two chairs around it. The small table on the rug along with the side tables, floor, walls, and rafters were made from some dark wood. On the left side there was an elegantly carved wooden desk and chair in front of the far wall. The wall had a built in shelves that covered it top to bottom, left to right and was overflowing with books, many of which looked centuries old. Behind her was a set of large doors and in front was an equally massive window looking onto a gorgeous and extensive garden.

"You live here?" she asked cautiously still looking around the room in awe. If she looked at his face he would have seen yet another amused smirk.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "No one was using it so I stay here when it is convenient."

Lenore stared for a few more minutes, not believing she was really here, before remembering exactly how she got here. She was kidnapped by a kid she met this morning and needs to get home. As soon as that thought clicked she pulled away from Klarion, much to his displeasure, and took off looking every bit like the woman on a mission that she was, ready to find a way out.

Klarion watched her head to the door before crossing his arms, "What are you doing?" he inquired rather rudely.

"What do you think? I'm trying to find a way back home."

Klarion scoffed and walked the other direction to the sitting area, Teekl following closely behind. "Even if you got out of here you wouldn't be able to get home." Sitting down in a rather comfy looking chair he snapped his fingers just before Lenore made it to the door, effectively locking her in. Lenore, of course, did not notice and began tugging at the door knobs for about two full minutes. She would have kept at it longer but she knew it was useless. With a huff of defeat she turned back to Klarion, hands planted firmly on her hips, a glare set on her face. Klarion kept his arms crossed and glared back though with much less intensity, "What is your problem?"

"My problem is you've kidnapped me, how do you expect me to act?" she all but screamed.

"Well most people would be scared shitless but you are not, so I assume you are upset about something else," the witch boy theorized tilting his head, raising a brow inquisitively, and lifting his left leg to lie across his right knee. Teekl just rested on the armrest she had jumped on and was watching the interaction between the two.

"No Klarion, my problem is definitely you kidnapping me," she said flipping her midnight hair over her shoulder, "I'm just not terrified of you is all."

Truly irked by this response he snapped at her, "Not terrified huh? Do you know who I am?" It's not like he wanted her to be it's just he is a Lord of Chaos, he should be feared.

"All I know about you is that you are Klarion, the wizard boy that kidnapped me," Lenore reasoned, "And quite frankly you just don't scare me, does that bother you?"

Klarion jumped up from his chair with his fists balled up at his side, "First of all it's WITCH boy, you idiot."

"Isn't witch a feminine word?" the girl innocently inquired.

He seethed and he punctuated each word with a small pause, "No it does not."Insulted at this point Klarion decided he wanted to scare her. Around him a flaming red aura appeared and his face twisted up and contorted itself, this would scare any mortal. (_Think of during the battle with Nebu when he started getting frustrated._) Lenore stepped back into the doors and looked at him with what he assumed was fear. "Well now what do you have to say girly?"

Lenore refused to be scared and took a step forward, "You look creepy as Hell but not all that horrifying."

Dropping out of his act Klarion was shocked to say the least, "Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

Lenore nodded her head, now she had an amused smirk on her face at his reaction, "Seriously." Now that he was thoroughly stunned Lenore decided to look around the room some more, knowing she couldn't get out without her captor's permission. She moseyed about the room trying to get a sense of where she was, however she could receive no clues from the inside architecture, the outside looked Gaelic which would mean Ireland but she wasn't sure.

The teen decided she might as well ask, "Where are we?"

Klarion, who was busy watching her, answered annoyed, "Does it matter? You can't get home from here."

She sighed, "I still want to know."

"Let's put it this way, we are not in America."

"Well duh, castles like this are pretty much exclusive to Europe."  
>"So you have a semblance of where you are, isn't that good enough for you?"<p>

"No, sorry I'm a curious person. I'd like to know where I'll be staying for who knows how long. Speaking of which do I get a room or something? And what about clothes?" At this point she had turned around to look him in the eyes. The eyes he now rolled in response.

"Of course you have a room, there are plenty here. As for clothes," he takes a moment to think, "Mother used to keep clothes for any unexpected guests at our house, they should still be there so I'll just transport them here." He then turned towards the doors, signaling with a wave of his hand for her to follow.

"Okay then, so you won't tell me where here is but maybe you'll tell me where you live?" she asked sweetly.

He smirked, "It's on a different physical plane, I'll take you there someday."

Walking through the rustic hallways Lenore couldn't help but feel cozy and safe causing her to smile. Klarion saw this and became smug with pride that she was still in awe of the castle, Lenore noticed and immediately replaced her awe with a soured expression.

"I'm still pissed at you for kidnapping me."

**AN: I didn't think I'd make my deadline but I did yay! Please review it won't take long**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any of its awesome characters**

The castle was not as large as the ones in fairy tales; it was more practically sized but still large enough to be called a small mansion. The halls were for the most part dark wood like in the study/library and throughout the place the color theme continued with different shades of browns, wine reds, and occasionally burgundy. It reminded her of a wine cellar that she had seen on tv or perhaps even a Tuscany café. The color scheme didn't match the outside architecture or surrounding land (at least what she has seen so far) but Klarion probably wasn't thinking of that when he was redecorating, assuming he did it all. Actually Lenore was surprised Klarion would pay attention to the colors at all instead of opting for just filling it with cool stuff like any other teenage boy would do.

Of course that wasn't really something Lenore should be thinking about. No she should be thinking about her family and getting back home. Sure she didn't believe she was in any real danger but she wasn't going to just let him take her away from her life just because… Well she actually didn't know why he brought her. She knew he intended to teach her magic while she was here, but why?

Lenore was following Klarion up a set of stairs to the second floor where all the bedrooms were according to the boy. It was one of the few times since meeting him that Klarion did not have his eyes on Lenore. Teekl on the other hand was staring very intently as she followed, her blood red eyes giving Lenore the creeps. She tried to ignore the eyes and focus on the situation at hand, she needed to know exactly what was going on and well asking directly hasn't failed yet.

"Klarion why did you kidnap me? Can't be just to teach me magic unless it's like one of those cliché Hollywood movies where I'm part of some big prophecy, right?" After a couple seconds of not receiving an answer Lenore assumed that maybe he just didn't hear her somehow, "Um Klar? I asked-"

"I heard you," the witch boy snapped, he does that a lot, barely turning his head in her direction. The reason was to hide the blush that appeared on his face when he thought about telling her the truth. Telling her that he took just because he liked her and thought she was pretty was an embarrassment he did not want to go through. But he couldn't just not say anything or she'd ask again, "It's… it's none of your business, you'll find out soon enough."

Now Lenore started getting snippy, none of her business her ass. "How is it none of my business? You'd better start explaining or I'll…" Not able to come up with an appropriate threat as they reached the top of the stairs she decided this conversation would be face to face. Moving quickly, she dashed around and in front of him catching the witch boy by surprise and his blush. Lenore was shocked to see this since nothing she said could have caused him to blush, "Klar? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," his arms crossed over his chest once again and his face took on a frustrated expression, "and why do you keep calling me that?"

Lenore's face clearly broadcasted her confusion, "It's a nickname why? Do you not like it?"

He rolled his eyes and walked past her at a quick pace grumbling, "It's not like it matters." All the while hiding the now deepening blush in response to the nickname, he didn't understand why that seemed significant but it did.

The thoroughly confused teen shook her head, this conversation was going nowhere, and rushed to catch up to her guide's side. At the middle of the hallway he suddenly stopped in front of an unassuming door. "You can stay here," he sounded almost whiny as he opened the door. The room inside was light and airy compared to the rest of the castle. The wood was a shade or two lighter than outside, stucco walls were painted pale yellow and the sheets were an earthy green. The bed was queen sized and had lots of pillows and a canopy with matching vanity and armoire. The opposite wall had a large window much like the library had only this one had a balcony. "Or you can stay in another bedroom, I don't really care."

"I'll stay here."

"Good," Klarion then walked in ahead of her to the armoire raising his hand and a puff of smoke came out of it. "And there are your clothes."

"Thanks, I guess," just then Teekl brushed her way past Lenore to her companion. The cat had a bit more attitude than most Lenore had noticed, "So Teekl isn't a normal cat is she?"

Klarion turned to face her for the first time in since the stairs and then down at the creature in question. "No she is my familiar and don't bother asking what that is because I don't feel like answering."

"Why are you in a bad mood all of a sudden?" hands were once again on her hips as she joined the boy in her new room.

"I am not in a bad mood. Do what you want in here for a few minutes then come down stairs, it sounds like I'm going to have to teach you the basics of magic." And with that he picked up Teekl and left for his own room.

His room was just across the hall from hers and had a great view outside but his window was covered with dark burgundy curtains. The room was dark like the rest of the place with an ornate king sized bed and sheets matching the curtains and the carpet. Klarion turned on the light and closed the door behind him giving Teekl barely enough to slip in with him. He took off the suit jacket and tie and went to the mirror in his room. Teekl observed as he messed with his hair and shirt, eventually deciding to undo the top two buttons.

"_Since when do you care about your appearance?"_ the cat asked tilting her head to the side.

"Oh shut it you stupid cat, you're just jealous I'm not giving you all of my attention." Klarion began messing with his shirt deciding only one button needed to be undone, don't want to look like Abra Kadabra.

"_I am not jealous,"_ the cat defended offended,_ "I just don't understand why you are wasting time with this when you have The Light to think of."_

"The Light doesn't need me 24/7 and I intend to do what I want during my time." And with that Klarion licked his fingers to sharpen the points of his horns and left the room ending the conversation. He marched down the hall and the stairs waiting at the bottom, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows showing a little more muscle than you would expect with his lean build.

Soon after Lenore came down the stairs wearing loose black pants and a burgundy top with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she observed the changes to Klarion's attire.

"So Klar I was thinking," she started off in a voice that was universally recognized as a I-want-something voice, "do you think we could just chill today?"

"What? Why? We are supposed to be working."

"Yeah," Lenore leaned back against the banister and looked at her new black tennis shoes, or the witch's equivalent if a tennis shoe, "but I thought maybe we could just relax today, let me settle in. we could watch a movie assuming you do have a tv here."

"Yeah I have one, I just never use it." Klarion was annoyed she was trying to call the shots but honestly the idea intrigued him and he has heard of what goes on while watching movies. He had never had a girlfriend or anything like that before but he didn't mind the idea of Lenore being his girlfriend at all. And maybe if he went along with the movie idea he would get somewhere in that department. "Fine but just this once. Ya know for someone who's been kidnapped you really don't act like it." Lenore shrugged her shoulders and giggled a little while following Klarion to the library, a smile forming at the sound of her giggle.

They sat down on the couch facing the fireplace over which a tv had appeared. Klarion didn't own any movies so he began channel surfing occasionally glancing at Lenore hoping she had scooted closer. She didn't though so after choosing an _Indiana Jones_ marathon he scooted over a few inches only t have Teekl hop in between them.

"_Teekl you are just asking for it now."_ The cat had no response other than stretching out and taking up as much room as she could.

Sometime during the first movie Klarion had chased off Teekl with some threats. Sometime during the second he got his arm around the back of the couch behind Lenore without her noticing or she did and just didn't care. During the third, exhausted from her long day, Lenore had grown sleepy and ended up resting her head on Klarion's shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Okay so maybe she put her head on the couch back near his shoulder and he moved them to this more desirable position as she slept but still.

The third movie ended and Klarion realized not much else would be happening tonight. He was hungry from not eating dinner but he didn't want to move. He looked down at the girl's pretty face and sighed brushing some of her bangs out from in her face. Then leaned his head on hers, resting his eyes for a minute before having to wake her up to go to her own bed.

**AN: Any criticisms? Don't get me wrong I love the praise this story is getting but don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism it'll help me write a better story. The most common ones I get on other stories are about grammar and Mary Sue**


	7. Chapter 6

**Another super long chapter that had to be split into two, hope you are liking it so far. Oh and I just wanted to say thanks to Poison Hemlock and everyone else who has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Klaroin felt something furry nudging his leg, trying to wake him from his peaceful slumber. Finally the furry thing leapt up on his lap and yelled at him in his mind. _"Klarion wake up! You have a meeting!"_

A groan came from the witch boy as he roused from his little nap. He opened his eyes to see he had fallen asleep with Lenore's head on his shoulder and his on her head. The clock said it was three o'clock, "Teekl, what are you talking about?" His voice came out as a whisper not wanting to awake his companion.

"_The Light! You have been summoned for a face to face meeting. You know that they are never happy when someone is late." _

"Oh great," sarcasm dripped from those two words, "Why the Hell did I join forces with them again?" Turning his gaze to the still sleeping girl Klaron contemplated what to do with her finally deciding to lay her gently across the couch and just leaving her there until he returned. Joints cracked after sitting in the same position for hours. Lenore slightly stirred while being moved but showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Once she was comfortable, Klarion took Teekl back into his arms and transported them to the meeting.

It wasn't until he was there and saw Lex's knowing smirk that Klaron realized he had left his suit jacket and tie at the castle. _'Oh well one time isn't going to affect anything.'_

He sat down at the table, arms crossed and Teekl in his lap, and listened as Vandal Savage gave some lecture on what they were going to do next in their grand plan with Lex and the others gave occasional comments. Klarion was always bored at these meetings and only had true interest in anything happening in that place if it involved a fight between a couple super villains, but these men were crafty and mature, they knew how to be tactful and work together for their own gain. So unfortunately there weren't as many fights as you'd expect much to the teen's dismay.

Stroking Teekl's fur, his mind wondered to how to teach Lenore magic as the meeting dragged on for hours. Of course he'd eventually teach her dark magic but first she would have to know the basics like energy blasts and shields. Yes that would be what they worked on first.

"L-7." Klarion snapped his head up and his thoughts back to the present when he heard his Light designation. "L-7 we have heard some interesting news. As you know when you joined you said you would assist in spreading the Light but it seems you've decided to pick up a… personal project without our consent." Savage's voice was deep and gruff, his eyes accusing wanting answers to this mystery.

"Personal project L-1? What do you mean?"

Queen Bee answered for Savage, "That girl you kidnapped, is she a powerful sorceress or something of the like? Why did you feel the need to take her?"

Klarion raised an eyebrow, "How do you know it about that? True I didn't consciously try to hide it but why did you notice her disappearance amongst all the other disappearances?"

"L-3," she gestured to Lex Luthor, "was monitoring the Justice League and it appears that her retrieval is a high priority of theirs."

'_Great so now those goody goody two shoes are going to be looking for me.' _"She has the potential to be a witch but my reasons for taking her are my own. She is of no concern of yours."

Savage began speaking again, "Good so we are on the same page, when the Justice League comes to take her we will not assist you. She has nothing to do with The Light or our grand plan."

"With all due respect L-1," the sincerity in his voice obviously fake, "I already knew that."

The older man's eyes narrowed, "Just make sure she doesn't interfere with anything, if she becomes a hindrance we will get rid of her and punish you accordingly."

The thought of these villains 'getting rid' of Lenore infuriated Klarion and it showed in his contorted face and tensed muscles unrestricted. "You will not, we've already established she is none of your concern!"

His angry tirade was stopped before it could really start with Lex's laughter, "Aw how adorable it seems our young friend has a crush."

"What?"

The Brain then began his odd snickering before his mechanical voice filled the room, "Ah yes, young love, such a foolish endeavor that attacks even the best of us. I hope the young witch does not lose sight of our goal."

"You are all idiots you realize? I do not have time-"

"Enough," Savage's voice boomed, "This meeting is over." He rose and left for the door leaving behind a seething witch and amused super villains. Ocean Master and The Brain left right after him not interested enough with the situation to stay.

Ghul was the first to speak, "There is no shame boy, you are a teenager."

"Yes," Queen Bee agreed almost sounding maternal, "just keep her in line and we won't have to interfere." Klarion glared at the two before turning on his heel to leave them and return to the castle.

He was stopped by a deceptively gentle hand, "Klarion a word of advice." Lex's voice was smooth and businesslike, "As we have said the Justice League will come for her and you will lose her, don't get too attached."

Klarion swatted the hand off of him, "Come on Teekl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lenore woke up in the library by herself. _'Jerk, it's not like it would take any energy of his to poof me into bed.'_

She turned her head every which way searching for Klarion. Once she established she was by herself she walked over to the wall of shelves. One of these books had to have something interesting in them, Klarion had said she had magical potential so maybe she could find an easy spell to get here back to Star City. But then again he also said he was a Lord of Chaos so his magic was definitely stronger than hers so if he had put up some sort of barrier around the building then Lenore concluded she was shit out of luck.

At the shelves she saw that many of the books were in languages she could not understand but she was not discouraged. She walked down the length of the shelves, lightly dragging her fingers across the books' spines, the only sound in the castle being that of dainty footsteps and the whisper of skin brushing against books, when she found one with an understandable and interesting title. _The Bleak Family History._

Green eyes alight with interest she pulled the rather enormous volume from the shelf and struggled to carry it over to the desk. The whole time she could hear her mother's voice cautioning her _curiosity killed the cat._ How many times had she heard those words before? Too many times to count for when Lenore Raven's curiosity was piqued it would not be quenched until all of her questions were answered. Many times her quest for answers would land her in trouble. Right now her most pressing questions concerned her captor so this book was a must read for her.

The loud bang of the book hitting the desk filled the library and corridors and dust was sent flying into the air. With a swipe of her hand Lenore attempted to remove more dust from the age worn cover. Lenore could tell she would never be able to read the whole book in a few years much less the few moments or hours she had away from Klarion. She knew that he soon as he came to retrieve her they would begin magic lessons, hopefully after breakfast. Speaking of which, her stomach hurt from hunger pangs but she had no idea where the kitchen was. '_Actually now that I think about it, would he even keep food or just poof it up from somewhere?'_

Well she figured she would find out soon enough and returned her thoughts to the task at hand. She wanted to know about Klarion so it would make sense that he would be at the end so she flipped towards the back. She couldn't move all the pages she needed to at once so she grabbed groups of pages at a time, occasionally skimming the information inside. It was a genealogy record including the basic time and place of births and deaths along with their causes. A summary of the person's life and picture accompanied the basic stats.

As she scanned one particularly interesting summary she was completely unaware of Klarion leaning against the doorway. Teekl was not happy with how Klarion was content with just standing there observing the girl nor with the girl's actions. _"She shouldn't be snooping. What makes her think she can just make your family history her business."_

Klarion didn't want to alert Lenore of his presence just yet so he thought back at Teekl instead of speaking, _"What harm is she doing? It's just births and deaths…"_ Klarion's eyes got big when he remembered what Lenore could find in there, his parents' deaths. Klarion normally had no qualms or remorse over their demise but he did not want Lenore to know that part of his life just yet. He dashed over to Lenore and took the book away. "You shouldn't be reading this," he said simply returning the book to its proper place.

"Well sorry," it was early and in the morning everything Lenore said was full of attitude, "Where were you anyway? And why didn't you at least wake me up instead of just leaving me there?" she asked pointing to the couch she had occupied.

"I had something to do," Klarion answered, it was then that Lenore realized that everything he said was either filled with filled amusement or sounded like a childish whine, "I didn't expect to be gone so long, I was coming back to go back to sleep."

Lenore's face paled, "Wait you mean we slept on the couch together?"

Her reaction was disheartening to Klarion, it's not like they did anything was simply sleeping next to him such a bad thing in her mind? "Yes we did, does that bother you?"

"W-well no I guess not but we shouldn't be doing that." Lenore averted her eyes from him looking literally every other place in the massive room. The following silence was awkward so she attempted to change the subject, "Um so are we going to have breakfast or what?" Both stomachs sounded off emphasizing the question. Smiles were cracked and chuckles escaped mouths.

"Yeah follow me. Come on Teekl." Both cat and girl followed filled with anticipation of finally filling their stomachs since coming to the castle.

**AN: Klarion casts a spell on you, you will now review**


	8. Chapter 7

**Happy day before Thanksgiving! Oh and as to my fast updates, I have a lot of time on my hands and when I finish a chapter I just can't wait to post it. And yes this one is long but I didn't think I should break this one up any more than it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"Okay, basics first," Klarion tried his best to go into teacher mode as he led Lenore outside to a courtyard he sometimes used to practice. A brisk cool breeze blew through the surrounding bushes and trees causing the leaves to rustle. "We'll start with energy blasts. Now," Klarion strolled to the other end of the courtyard and stood in his fighting stance. It wasn't much different than his usual stance since he rarely had to do anything physical merely the spreading of his feet, shoulder length apart. "I want you to concentrate on hitting me. Raise your hand so your palm is towards me and just concentrate." He held his arms at his sides, bent at the elbows and hands in fists ready to throw them up to create a shield. She wouldn't be able to make a blast strong enough to hurt him but it would still sting. Not to mention what it would do to his white shirt he still hadn't changed out of.

"Shouldn't there be some magic words I have to say?" Lenore asked, shifting into a similar position.

Klarion rolled his eyes, "Please, incantations are for weaklings who need them like Zatara," disgust obvious in his voice as he said the magician's name. "A true mystical being doesn't need anything like that to harness their powers."

"Well I am a novice."

"But you have a natural affinity," the 'duh' was implied in his voice, "your aura is in tune with magic, therefore no incantations."

The girl thought over what he said, "Okay so what's an aura and don't give me that look, I would like to know what's going on."

A deep exhale was released, "It is basically someone's essence and mystic beings have the ability to see a person's aura if they want. Now back to the task at hand, throw an energy blast at me."

Lenore mentally rolled her eyes with an indignant huff. Why did getting him to answer simple questions have to be so hard? And when he did give answers he was annoyed that he had to. Honestly he may look around fifteen but he acted like a spoiled child, though with the power to do almost anything he wants you can't blame him. It was only natural for him to act like that with everything he ever wanted at his finger tips. This thought led to another: How old is Klarion really? Did he age like a normal human or is he immortal?

"Is there a reason you're not concentrating?" the witch in question's whiney impatient voice interrupted her ponderings.

"Hold your horses I was just thinking about something, one energy blast coming right up." Lenore put her questions aside for now and raised her hand as instructed and focused on blasting some of the sass out of her instructor.

Lenore tried thinking of a blast coming from her palm towards her target. As she focused she began to feel something deep in her core, in her abdomen something felt like it was warming up, coming alive. Gritting her teeth with determination this mysterious well of energy began coursing through her veins making her feel more alive than she had in a long time. Scratch that, more alive than she had ever felt. Her arm tingled as the energy flowed toward her palm, settling there, gathering strength. Soon her palm began to burn ever so slightly and some thought in Lenore's mind pulled the metaphorical trigger and let loose the energy. The recoil pushed Lenore back causing her to land on her rear with a 'umph' as a bright ribbon of yellow gold light shot towards Klarion which he easily blocked by crossing his arms into an 'x' and conjuring a red shield.

Despite the happiness and sense of accomplishment that came with her first energy blast the fact that he so easily deflected it was disappointing. Lenore pouted at how anticlimactic the whole minute long experience was.

Klarion laughed at her reaction, "You didn't actually expect to hit me did you?" She huffed and turned her face away from the snickering boy crossing her arms in indignation at being laughed at. "Well now that your energy has been opened up throw a couple more at me then we can practice making them stronger and more controlled." Lenore, still offended, stayed on the ground pouting. Okay maybe she shouldn't be so critical of his childish behavior since she herself still occasionally had problems in the maturity department. "Oh stop pouting and get up."

Mumbling something he couldn't hear, she began to get up only to see an outstretched hand in her face. Lenore looked up to see the appendage's owner smirking about something and reluctantly took the offered hand. Pulling her up Klarion spoke to her in his amused voice, "Just do what you did before, it should happen more rapidly this time, okay?" And with that he went back to his spot ready to deflect the next attack.

Meanwhile Teekl lingered at the door connecting the castle and courtyard. She was jealous and frustrated; Klarion was being rather patient with this girl, a word never used to describe the boy. And unlike most of the time when Klarion boasted his evilness he tried to hide it from Lenore. Suddenly an idea popped into Teekl's head. _'He'll be pissed but it is for his own good.'_

The next day the duo once again went out to the courtyard, not at all acknowledging a certain feline's absence. Lenore's energy blasts were still wild and uncontrolled; obviously it was only her second day using her long hidden mystic power. But energy blasts were a basic and would be mastered after a few months or even weeks if she practiced enough which Klarion would make sure she did. So today they would move on to energy shields to protect herself.

Klarion was explaining to Lenore how to create a shield while Teekl was in the library digging through the large family history book for something. She had to use her more humanoid form to get it off the shelf which took up energy but it would be worth it. _'Now where is it, there! Yes this will work perfectly.'_ She took out a newspaper clipping from Witch World that was paper clipped to a certain page, Klarion's father's page. Putting it aside the plotting feline put the book back on the shelf and shifting back into her base form carried the clipping in her mouth to Lenore's room.

Back in the courtyard Lenore had a yellow shield up in front of her as Klarion through some weak blasts at her, each increasing slightly in power. Soon the shield began to falter and he told her to give it up. "Your endurance needs work but that's expected. Now let's see how quick your reflexes are." Lenore thought that maybe he was going a little fast in his lessons but didn't say anything. She liked challenging herself and this was a good opportunity to do just that.

Facing each other from opposite ends of the courtyard Klarion had his hand pulled back ready to strike and Lenore's arms were at her side ready to move in a moment's notice. Without any warning the first flaming red shot was fired and a shield was created a split second before the creator was hit. "Good but you need to be faster." Then another was thrown and another and another each getting deflected in the nick of time. With each block Lenore felt the heat from the blasts as they broke apart and dispersed around their obstacle. She could tell Klarion was holding back a lot of power but the blasts were still strong, pushing her back a few inches each time causing her to dig her toes into the dirt in a vain attempt to hold her ground.

Lenore couldn't help but think that she was lucky to not get hit yet. Of course right as she thought that her shield went up just a second too late. The fiery red blast scorched her left forearm and an exclamation of pain and a couple colorful words flew from her mouth as she landed on the ground. Instinctively she held the injured arm close to her person, cradling it and taking deep breathes that seemed to help the pain and calm her down. In an instant Klarion was kneeling at her side trying to get a look at her arm.

"Lenore let me see your arm," he commanded, Lenore only held it tighter to herself. "Stop being a baby and let me see it!" She raised her now glistening eyes up to him and moved her arm out just a bit. Klarion grumbled frustrated as he yanked her arm out more for a proper view eliciting an 'ouch.' "Sorry but you should've done what I said." He turned his attention to the burn, it was bright red and starting to blister already, maybe he wasn't holding back as much as he thought he was. One hand was raised and held just over the burn before it began to glow. Then the burn itself began to faintly glow a matching red color and with the glow came a soothing feeling.

Lenore cocked her head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"Healing it obviously," Klarion snorted, "Are you surprised I know something other than how to blast things?"

"No not really I guess it's just unexpected." Lenore relaxed as the wound began to visibly show signs of repair and observed Klarion. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he worked, his face showing signs of experience in this field. Her question from the day before resurfaced in Lenore's mind. "Klarion how old are you?"

"Where I come from time is distorted and I don't age like a normal human."

"Alright but that doesn't answer my question."

His nonchalant answer caught her off guard, "I guess that I'm technically over three hundred years old on this plane."

Shock over took her features, "Th-three _hundred_? How is that even possible?"

"I already told you the answer to that question, now stop squirming so I can work on this."

Lenore stilled but was still in shock. _'Three hundred years old? That's insane what does someone do with that much time?"_ The fifteen year old tried to wrap her mind around this new information as Klarion continued to work on her arm.

"This will be sore for a little while," he said when he finished, "you go relax, I have to go check on something." He helped her up off the ground and left to his room to see if had received any news from The Light.

Lenore examined her practically good as new arm before heading to her own room. She walked in to find it just like she left it except for a small piece of paper on her pillow.

She didn't remember seeing the paper before and went to investigate. It was from a newspaper clipping. The picture was of a little boy who looked like Klarion and two adults that vaguely resembled him. But it was the headline that grabbed her attention: _Parents Murdered by Sociopath Son._ Lenore gasped and dropped the paper. _'No no that can't be true, what kind of person would do that?'_ She bent down, picking the paper up again to read the actual article. It was short and to the point but it conveyed enough details to induce nightmares. The boy- she refused to think of it as Klarion just yet- had turned his parents, the Bleaks- oh great it was Klarion- into mice and feed them to his familiar, Teekl. With every word her skin paled, there was no way he could have done something so evil. Sure he kidnapped her but he wasn't torturing her and what was it that he called himself when they were walking to her house, a lord of something. Chaos, that's what it was she would have paid more attention to the title but it held no significance for her.

She balled her fists, crumpling the paper, and gathered her bearings. She needed to confront Klarion, see what kind of person she was really dealing with since her judgment obviously failed her. She walked cautiously to what she had learned was his door and knocked.

Klarion was in the middle of looking through some plans he had been sent when the knock was heard. "Coming." Putting away the papers he strolled over to his door and opened it to find a rather pallid Lenore. "Something wrong?" Teekl was not five feet away, laying on his bed, a mischievous smile growing on her face as she watched her plan be put in motion.

She took a deep breath trying to keep herself together, "Klarion what did you mean by 'Lord of Chaos'?"

The boy was confused, why was she bringing this up now? "Well what does it sound like? I'm a powerful being that causes… trouble."

"So basically you are evil?"

"I guess that would be the proper term. Any reason why you're asking?"

Lenore held out the crumpled paper and Klarion snatched it away. Unfolding it he saw the problem, _'Oh crap.'_

"Is it true?" No answer. "Klarion is this article true or not?"

Klarion looked Lenore straight in the eyes, his voice was even and unaffected. "It is."

She took a step back, "Do you regret it?" _'Please please at the very least regret it.'_

'_Might as well tell the truth.'_ "No. We've established I'm evil, this," he said holding up the paper, "is what I do."

Lenore's face acquired a look of true horror before she sprinted for her room, locking the door knowing it was futile. If he wanted in he could just as easily while it was locked as if it weren't but she had to. She just had to escape that monster.

"Lenore!" Klarion called after her following her to her room, stopping at the locked door. "Lenore open this door." No response, "Lenore I don't want to force myself in." Still no response but instead of forcing himself in he leaned his head against the door. _'Well this is a fine mess.'_

**AN: Only a couple more chapters left then a sequel, hopefully, if enough people want one or if I just get bored and start writing it anyway, whatever happens first. Also to clear up any possible confusion, since YJ hasn't given us much I'm going to use some facts from his other versions like his age and parents' deaths.**


	9. Chapter 8

**To answer some questions I'm basing Klarion's personality on the evil version but he'll share some aspects like age with the good version, this will be seen more in the sequel. As for how the age thing works I'm not sure I'm guessing it is like Narnia as well as some magical manipulation, again I will be touching on that subject a little more in the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

A psychological problem, that's what it was. A self defense mechanism was the only explanation as to why Lenore had acted so calmly, so casually with this… this monster.

"Lenore let me in, you can't stay in there forever." He was still at the door waiting for her to let him in. The frightened girl had ducked behind her bed, there weren't many places to hide here, and trying to cope with the new information.

'_How could I not notice this? Shouldn't I have picked up some sort of crazy vibe?'_ Lenore was generally a good judge of character she should have noticed something that said 'Hey, this kid is a legitimate sociopathic nut job!' But she didn't, hell the kid kidnapped her and she only felt something akin to fear for just a couple moments. Lenore felt disgusted with herself; there was absolutely no excuse for her behavior. Maybe he used some spell to keep her calm? Could he do that?

"Lenore, let me in now." His voice was losing the forced calm to acquire the usual whining tone. _'Oh shit he's coming in!' _

'_I knew this would happen, how did she even get that paper anyway?' _

Teekl sat just a few feet away from where Klarion waited impatiently for an answer. _"Klarion perhaps this is for the best, she was a nuisance anyway."_

"_Teekl would you shut up I'm not in the mood for…" _Klarion had whipped around to face the cat to see her unsuccessfully trying to hide her smug grin in time. "YOU STUPID CAT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" Teekl flinched at the sound of his shouting. The feline had been subject to many of his temper tantrums and a subject of his verbal abuse at times but this was different. Klarion had never sounded so angry nor raised his voice to such an octave.

"_Klarion-"_

"No. I'm serious, get out!" Klarion emphasized his demand with a swift kick, hard enough to make his body flicker for a split second. Teekl pulled herself back to her feet and crept away hanging her head in defeat. He watched thinking of how to properly punish her, _'Why the Hell would she do that?'_

Klarion went back to the door and was now too pissed to continue waiting. He unlocked the door and marched into the room. Lenore heard him enter and shrunk back from the noise. The fuming witch boy searched the room until he found the girl in her hiding spot. "You'll have to do a better job than that," he spat too frustrated to try being civil.

Lenore was already jumpy what with everything that had been learned in the past few minutes, not to mention the ideas running through her head _'If he did that to his parents what will he do to me?' _When saw her obviously pissed off captor she jumped up only to back away from him as much as possible. She stood there staring at him, started shaking just a little when he didn't say or do anything at first.

Of course his inaction didn't last long, he strode over to her pondering his next move. "Now Lenore…"

"Get away from me." She didn't scream or whimper, she merely asked and hoped he would listen.

He didn't listen to her wish but he did realize he would need another approach. Klarion had never needed comfort himself nor had he ever given it before but Lenore clearly needed some. Problem is he had no idea how to go about this situation but he remembered seeing people hold people when they needed comfort. Maybe that would work and well he certainly wasn't against any excuse to touch the girl that captured his interest. However when he stepped towards her now with his arms held out to hold her she looked anything but comforted. She looked even more terrified but he was determined so he took the last step quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now calm down, that paper is nothing to freak out over."

"Nothing? You killed your _parents_, not only that you _tortured _them," she confronted while shifting uncomfortably in his arms, refusing to look into his eyes that bore into her so intently.

"That's true." Maybe she wanted him to sound repentant but he wasn't. He was a Lord of Chaos for crying out loud and like he told her, things like torturing his parents is what he does.

"And that doesn't bother you at all?" She was struggling to get out of his grip now but he tightened his hold on her.

"Nope." She gave him a quick, small hit in the gut just enough to make him loosen his grip in surprise. She slipped away and ran past him to the other end of the bed, turning to face him since she was scared to have his back to him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lenore demanded, she was scared of the answer but she needed to know it now.

Klarion huffed, annoyed that she was being difficult and had the nerve to hit him, "What are you talking about?"

"What are you planning on doing to me? People like that… people like _you_," she spat the last word, "do not just kidnap people for ransom or anything like that. Are you going to kill me like your parents? Torture me slowly?"

"What the Hell? Why would I do any of that," he yelled, "Was I torturing you before? No I was taking care of you why would that change now?"

"I… I don't know…"

"It won't. I never planned on killing you and I never will."

"Then why am I here? And don't tell me it's none of my business because it is."

Klarion just looked at her upset and a little embarrassed. What should he tell her? He couldn't think of any reason that would make sense and not scare her and he definitely didn't want to tell her the truth, not now while she appeared to hate him. A few moments of debating led to reddened cheeks as he decided to go with the truth option. He walked up to her and mumbled, "I like you."

Lenore stood the flabbergasted and stuttered "What?"

"I like you," he said with more conviction. Now when a normal guy tells a girl this she may blush and giggle and be happy, full of glee. When a guy like Klarion says it, the girl freaks. See the whole following her around, sweeping her away to a castle, devoting all his time to her, while romantic according to Hollywood, is stalkerish, creepy, and highly illegal in real life. Especially the way Klarion is doing it, _especially_ with his background. Lenore paled and dashed to the farthest corner of the room. Away from Klarion who had been leaning in towards her slightly, as if preparing to kiss her or whisper in her ear or even just to hold her again. Which she didn't know and would never find out.

Klarion took the hint and embarrassed and ashamed with rejection he heeded her wishes and left the room.

For the next three days Lenore distanced herself from Klarion who kept away from Teekl. Emotions and tensions were high in the castle and everyone kept to themselves. Klarion worked with The Light in preparation for some big project, Teekl wondered how to earn forgiveness, and Lenore kept practicing magic. She did not make much progress without an instructor but she refused to continue to be defenseless. Sure nothing was threatening her at the moment but who knows…

**AN: Yeah I know it's shorter. Review anyway**

**Just one more chapter til the sequel…**


	10. Chapter 9

**A thanks to: Rosebud1296, WitchBitterRose, flowergal74, MidoriPoet, Saikado Mai, Epic MickeyGirl, XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx, NamineNasha, ZapZapYotsuba, amber, PoisonHemlock, peachsrock, and IkeTheDog.**

**Just so ya'll know I suck at battle scenes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

The wind gently blew through the courtyard filling it once again with the sound of rustling leaves. Amongst this noise was the sound of dainty footsteps belonging to a silent Lenore. The cool stone pathway felt good on her bare feet and the breeze played with her bright yellow shirt and onyx locks, she shivered slightly and tucked her arms against her torso. Green eyes gazed out at the horizon as she thought for the millionth time in three days about talking to Klarion.

At this point she kept away from him because her logical mind told her she should but the rest of her wasn't so weary of the witch boy. Yes the news was shocking, yes she now looked at him differently but he was right about one thing: he had never tried to hurt her. And honestly she missed her companion.

But her mind kept nagging her, telling her _danger_. Honestly though whether she avoided him or not would change nothing if he wanted to hurt her so what was the difference? She sat down under a small tree and sighed. _'Talk to the sociopath or continue ignoring my friend. Why did I have to word it that way? Gosh my mind likes to make things difficult for me. Not only that but now there is the whole 'he has a crush on me' thing to deal with.'_

Meanwhile unseen by her, Lenore was being watched by dark brown eyes. _'Stupid cat, stupid newspaper, stupid me for even thinking this was a good idea.'_ Hands balled into fists and brow furrowed a frustrated Klarion let out something like a growl before turning around to send a fireball into the library. He wanted to take out his anger and destroy something which ended up being the couch. As the remains smoldered Klarion paced back and forth ranting. "I can't believe she's acting like this! I took care of her, I was nice to her- does she have any idea how hard being _nice_ is for me?- Hell I haven't even thrown a tantrum in almost a week! Not that I ever throw tantrums that's just what Teekl calls them." Just the thought of the cat's name caused Klarion to send another fireball flying, this one hitting the desk. "If that stupid cat wasn't my anchor to this world I'd blast her into the next one."

"_I get it you're pissed at me, yeesh sorry."_

Klarion glared at the doorway where a repentant (well not really, she just didn't want Klarion mad at her) Teekl sat watching the mini tantrum he was having. "What the Hell do you want?" he asked holding yet another fireball in his hand.

"_Calm down I just want to help," _the feline thought-said slyly, _"Maybe I can help you with your little problem."_

"You caused the problem," he reminded with narrowed eyes.

"_Which is why I should help fix it, don't you agree?"_

The witch boy scoffed, "Fine what do you think I should do?"

"_Go down there, stand by her, and wait for her to start talking."_ In response to the 'are-you-kidding-me?' look Klarion shot her Teekl rolled her eyes and explained, _"She's a female, trust me it'll work. Just don't do anything stupid." _

Klarion grumbled, shot a smaller fireball at the cat just because he felt like it, and then walked out the door to the courtyard entrance. He walked up to the tree trying to look as confident as ever, trying to hide the nervousness he was suddenly feeling. It was the same nervousness he always felt in the back of his mind whenever he spoke to Lenore but this was magnified, worsened with the knowledge that she could and would reject him again if the subject was brought back up.

The breeze blew around his tie and a slight chill was felt since Klarion had left his jacket inside. He was standing maybe three feet behind her he stopped walking and wondered if he should take that cat's advice. He was about to just say screw it and leave when she started talking.

"Why did you do it?"

Sigh, of course she'd want to know that. "I don't know because I wanted to," he answered, shrugging even though she couldn't see it without turning around.

He saw her tense a little when she continued, "Have you done that to anyone else? Killed them? Tortured them?"

"I've killed since then and will keep doing so if people stand in my way, don't keep track so don't bother asking how many."

"And torture?"

"If needed to get what I want."

"And I don't have anything worth the trouble, right?"

Klarion grimaced at the distrust, "No."

Lenore let out a breath of relief and stood up to walk to another part of the courtyard with her hands behind her back. Klarion was about to start yelling as she left before he realized she was not trying to escape anymore, she just wanted a new view.

She was standing near an odd little bush that she had not seen in America, glancing at it curiously when she felt Klarion's presence come up behind her. "Why didn't you just ask me on a date?"

Klarion did not expect this question and it showed on his face that she was still not looking at. "Uh?"

She decided to tease him a little and said each word slowly, "Why didn't you ask me on a date instead of kidnapping me? You know like a normal boy."

Klarion cracked a small grin at the fact that she was acting a bit more like herself, "Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not what you would call a normal boy."

She turned around, looking at him for the first time in days and smiled a little, "No, I guess you're not."

Klarion stepped closer, "So does this mean you are mine now?"

The smile was replaced with a more serious face, "I didn't say that now did I?" She'd be friends with him but dating a known sociopath did not seem like a smart idea. Especially when he said it like _mine_ instead of _my girlfriend_ or something of the like.

Klarion was disappointed but did not get angry like he usually would have. Despite what Lenore told herself her answer was not a definite no and her tone of voice was evidence of that.

The two teens stood there awkwardly when Teekl came running out. _"Klarion! Come on you may want to see this."_

"_What is it Teekl, can't you see I'm busy fixing what _you_ caused?"_

"_It's the Justice League, they've sent their brats. They probably want the girl back."_

"WHAT?" Klarion exploded, startling the completely unaware Lenore. She tried to ask what was going on but was ignored. "How did they find me? And how dare they send _children_ to fight me?"

"_South side, may want to go take care of that."_

Klarion was trying not to get too angry, "Lenore get inside and hide. Now."

Lenore didn't take kindly to being kept out of the loop, "Not until you tell me what is going on."

Klarion looked her straight in the eyes, showing that he was not joking, "_Now_."

"Alright I'm going." Lenore, still confused, headed inside as she was told.

The witch boy turned back to Teekl, "Go hide, that dumb kid will remember you are my weakness." Teekl did as she was told and found a nice little spot she could hide, in the cabinets who would ever think to look there?

Lenore on the other hand had a harder time trying to find a hiding spot since she didn't know the castle very well. She ran up stairs and checked all the rooms until she found a door tucked away where no one would find it unless someone was looking for it. Inside was a small dark room that wasn't aesthetically appealing but it would due for a hiding spot.

Outside Klarion quickly found the heroes in the open meadow and launched his attack. The team which now featured who he assumed was Zatara's daughter quickly went on the counter. The magic girl provided defense while Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian attacked trying to get closer to the castle. He kept yelling that she was his and they weren't going to take her while Aqualad responded that he would never see Lenore again. Klarion clearly had the upper hand when he realized that not only was the dumb kid missing but so were a couple others. _'At least two of them aren't here there is no way their mentors would send them here with a disadvantage.'_ His eyes went wide and he sent one big blast at the group in front of him, stunning them long enough to transport back to the castle. _'Now where are they?'_

He heard Teekl squeal from the kitchen and ran in to find the Boy Wonder calling the League and archery girl aiming at Teekl. It didn't take long to figure out that if anything caused her to let go of her trick arrow then both cat and witch were done for. Robin got off the communicator and walked up to the now disabled Klarion, "It's over and you are going to jail for a long time. You do know kidnapping is a federal offense right? Not to mention anything else you've done to that poor girl."

Klarion knew they had won but he was insulted the boy would make such an accusation, "I didn't hurt her."

Meanwhile Kid Flash was zipping around the halls looking for the girl. In his mind he imagined horrible things Klarion may have done to her only to find her in a small room, perfectly fine. Surprised and confused by his appearance but fine. "Hey there beautiful, don't worry I'll get you out of here."

"Please don't flirt with me," she said off put by his tone. The girl was excited to go home though so she got up to leave with him. Kid picked her up ready to run her down to the bio ship when Lenore thought of the implications of the sidekick's presence, "What about Klarion?"

Kid heard her worry but misinterpreted it, "Don't worry he can't getcha now. We have his cat trapped it's his one weakness. Get the cat and that brat can't do anything." He then took off at super speed to the ship.

It only took a few minutes for some league members to show up to take Klarion into custody. The second Artemis let her guard down Klarion took the cat in his hands and began an attack only to be foiled by Dr. Fate once again, who put on the helmet Klarion didn't see. The Witch Boy continued to fight and struggle but in the end it was no use, he was going to Belle Reve for a little while.

Klarion was taken away and Batman, Zatara, and the Team all went to the bio ship to check up on Lenore.

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asked first.

"Yes I'm fine really I am," Kid Flash had asked that question one too many times when they got to the ship, "What about Klarion, is he alright?" The super heroes were disconcerted by her choice of words. Why would a girl in her position care for her captor's safety?

Batman answered in his emotionless voice, "He is in custody and will go to jail. They'll be a better chance of winning the case if you testify."

Lenore didn't stop to think about her answer, "No."

"That's alright if you don't want to see him," Zatanna comforted. Lenore wanted to say that wasn't the reason but she didn't want them to think she was crazy. She had heard of Stockholm's Syndrome and even thought she knew she didn't have it these heroes wouldn't have believed her. So Lenore kept silent.

"If that is your decision, but keep it in mind," Batman said.

Kid Flash spoke up, "You'll have to tell us what that monster did though-"

"He's not a monster," Lenore wouldn't keep quiet anymore, "Not completely and he never did anything to harm me." The heroes did not look convinced but decided to leave it at that for now and take her home.

Before the adults left though Lenore turned to Zatara, "Do you think you could teach me magic?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Klarion taught me a little," she blushed and smiled a little at the memories of her lessons and how Klarion had treated her, "I want to keep learning."

No one knew what to say, a girl taught magic by the Lord of Chaos himself? It sounded like a bad idea to continue teaching her but she wasn't with him long enough to be corrupted beyond saving, perhaps they could a strong ally. "We'll see," the magician answered.

Elsewhere in Dr. Fate's custody Klarion was shaking with anger, "I will get out of here, you can't hold me!" He stopped yelling for a moment and mumbled to himself, "You'll see, I'll get out and I will see Lenore again."

**AN: And that is it! for now. Originally I was just going to end the whole thing there, a not so typical happy ending, but then the idea of a sequel popped up and bugged me so I kind of had to do a sequel. Subscribe to me or just keep an eye out for 'The Witch Boy Gets' (yeah I was trying to be clever, what the witch boy wants the witch boy gets) Anyway I should be getting that posted sometime soon. Not as soon as I would like though due to outside responsibilities.**

**Also even though this is over I'll still read the reviews so keep writing them readers of the future, I always love getting them it's like opening a Christmas present :)**


End file.
